web_therapyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona Wallice
Fiona Wallice is a Philadelphia author, mental health therapist, and inventor of a therapeutic modality for internet psychotherapy known as Web Therapy. Biography Fiona was born in Boston to an unknown mother. There was a mix-up in the hospital to led her to believe that Putsy Hodge is her mother. During childhood, Fiona was described as "overweight" by her mother. She had a pony named "Spangle-pants", who died because Fiona was so heavy riding it. Fiona was also the victim of bullying as a child, with kids apparently calling her "pizza-face", and she didn't have many friends. Her sister Shevaun has said Fiona as a child didn't have a way with words and was unappealing. During her parents' divorce proceedings, Fiona's parents were fighting over custody, and Fiona's father (having lost a rock-paper-scissors challenge) had to take custody of her while Putsy took custody of Shevaun. She moved to Philadelphia sometime later and graduated from Wharton Business School. Fiona met her husband, Kip, while he was dating her sister Shevaun. They got married around 1994/1995, and own a five-bedroom house in Drexel Hill. Around 1999, Fiona began working in the finance world, which she stayed in for eight years. She had a fairly high-level position at Lachman Brothers. However, due to sexual harassment allegations, she quit the job in mid-2007, and began writing a book, Whistling While I Worked, as a biography/exposé on her time at Lachman Brothers. After she quit the job, she began counseling (without accreditation) and rented an office, even though she only had five clients. Around 2011, she began offering therapy online in three-minute sessions, a modality known as Web Therapy. She has been able to give questionable advice to those requesting it, including reeling in big clients such as Austen Clarke and Allegra Favreau, and making enemies with several clients. She even hired Jerome Sokoloff, one of her clients, to be her personal assistant. In 2012, her husband, Kip, launched a congressional campaign to become U.S. Representative for Pennsylvania's 17th District. Due to many of Fiona's choices, the campaign imploded and Kip ran off to New Mexico with his campaign manager, Ben. In January 2015, all her sessions were hacked and released publicly, resulting in her becoming one of the most hated women in America. A fixer named Jenny Bologna was able to tone done the hatred, and reveal that she is Putsy's actual daughter, and Fiona isn't. After that, Austen proposed to Fiona, having struck oil mixed with diamonds, and Fiona vowing to continue Web Therapy. Personality Fiona has a very narcissistic, judging personality. In every session, she manages to find a way to talk about herself. Trivia * Fiona's favorite color is tiffany blue. * Fiona doesn't really read; all the books she keeps on her bookshelf are just books about art, mostly. * Fiona is the godmother of one of her sister Shevaun's children. * In the first season, Fiona used iChat to conduct her sessions. In seasons two and three, she used Skype. In season four, she used ChatUp! (a fictional web-cam communication service). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hodge Family Category:Wallice Family Category:WebTherapy Employees